Forever and a Day
by Dreaming Illusion
Summary: Demon/Angel fic. Yugi is killed, and is sent to the Upper Heaven. He finally meets the one who has been waiting for him his entire life. *Yaoi, Y/Y, B/R, S/J*
1. Concrete Angel

A/N: Happy April Fool's Day! *sighs* I have writer's block for my other stories except Keeping the Moon, and I STILL HAVEN'T UPDATED THEM! *bangs head repeatedly on the wall* @_@ I really shouldn't have done this. ^^;; My bad. Ahem, this is a demon/angel ficcie with the pairings of YY/Y, B/R, S/J. Maybe more later.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song Concrete Angel, by Martina McBride, to which this first chapter is done to.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE! Be sure to read the lyrics, I doubt this will make much sense if you don't. ^^;;  
  
Forever and a Day  
By Dream's Illusion  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
Yugi slowly made his way to school, wincing at the pain that set his bones on fire. His mother and father had beaten him even worse than usual. The alcohol was making them more violent, more daring, cutting off their thinking ability to a point where there was no consequences.  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Yugi sat by himself inside the classroom, staring outside at his peers, watching them walk and chat amongst themselves.  
  
Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
He felt his resolve crumbling, the urge to tell someone eating away at him. But who would listen? Would they even care?  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Yugi screamed as the relentless fist bruised his fragile skin. His father had a dagger, and was etching lines into his son's back as the alcohol poisoned his blood and stole away his reason. 'It's never going to end!' Yugi screamed in his mind. 'Never, never!' The final scream echoed through the barely furnished house, as Yugi gave up. His mind shut down, all hope lost.   
  
Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
His soul was being ripped away, floating up, up towards the infinite heavens.  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Yugi's gravesite was a calm, quiet place, but the pain of his first life haunted those who happened to pass by  
  
Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yugi: O_O You killed me off!  
DI: O_O I killed you off! *passes out* X_X  
Yugi: Um...please review? I'm sure she'll appreciate it, and it might wake her up if she   
sees one.  
DI: X_X 


	2. Grim Revelations

DI: Wow! Reviews! I thought you guys would kill me for hurting the kawaii Yugi. *ponders*  
Yami: YOU KILLED MY AIBOU OFF?!   
DI: ^^;;; But there's more to the story then that.  
Yugi: Good. n_n  
Yami: *still pissed*  
DI: ^^;;;;;;; DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Disclaimer: Dream's Illusion does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Forever and a Day  
Chapter Two: Grim Revelations  
By Dream's Illusion  
  
"Mmph. Where am I?" Yugi blinked dazedly, groggy from the deep sleep.   
  
"Why, you're in Upper Heaven." A soft, feminine voice giggled. "Now, I'm sure your life here will be much better than that of Middle Earth. (Not Lord of the Rings! -_-;;;) "However..." The voice trailed off.   
  
"Um...I'm kind of lost." Yugi said, confused. "Wasn't I just at my house?"  
  
"Oh my. You must have been killed to quickly to realize what had happened." The voice continued.   
  
"That must be it...wait! I'M DEAD?!" Yugi yelled in shock. "Who are you?"  
  
The voice giggled. "Oh, sorry. You can call me Shizuka. My big brother is one a part of the Angels' Army. I'm not very good at memorizing battle strategies, and I haven't been trained enough to become one of the Lower Council members, or a nurse, so I'm stuck in this position."  
  
"Which is?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm one of the Grim Reapers." Shizuka smiled.  
  
"...." Yugi stared in shock.  
  
"The name's a little ironic, since we aren't grim and we don't carry a scythe." Shizuka giggled. She was young, with long reddish hair, hazel eyes, and she had sky-blue angel wings, which flapped daintily in the warm air.  
  
"Here, come with me. I'm sure there are people who can explain the situation better than I can." She extended a hand out to Yugi, who gratefully grasped it.   
  
"But...I don't have wings, so how can I fly?" Yugi questioned.   
  
"Hmm." Shizuka looked puzzled. "Maybe you are afraid, or vengeful. That can put a paralysis on extending you wings."   
  
Yugi just stared solemnly downwards.  
  
"Here, I'll tell you how I died." Shizuka offered. "To see how I passed away might help you realize that it's better up here. Better, but not perfect."  
  
"I suppose..." Yugi trailed off.  
  
"I was born with really bad eyesight. I went on the operating table to see if they could fix it, but I had a ruptured blood vessel that they couldn't stop. I technically bled to death." She shrugged. "I was very unhappy on the Earth. My older brother, Jou, passed away a year before I did. After he went, I was miserable."  
  
"How...how did I die, Shizuka?"  
  
"You..." Her eyes widened, then filled with tears as waves of sadness washed over them. "You were beaten to death by your own parents. They fractured your bones, and cut markings into your back." She stopped abruptly.   
  
"They're still there, aren't they?" Yugi asked, no emotion displayed on his face.  
  
"Yes. Things from past lives never fade when you come up to the Heavens." Shizuka frowned. "But you don't seem surprised at how you died."  
  
Yugi smiled bitterly. "I figured I would die at my parents' hands. But I will not hold a grudge against them, because it will just poison my heart with hatred. I don't want to live that way. So, I forgive them, for every scar, tear, and scream they stole from me."  
  
Suddenly, Yugi began to glow with a bright, shining light. He cried out as sharp pain split his back. White wings, the purest of the holy, erupted from his shoulder blades and stretched out, the wingspan incredibly long. The light faded.  
  
Shizuka gaped. "I guess forgiveness is what you needed." She stared, awestruck, at the fragile angel in front of her. She began to walk around him, touching the wings lightly. She smoothed down the soft feathers.  
  
"What's this?" She spotted one odd, hidden feather that was peeking out on his left wing. "It's black!" Her eyes widened. "But...your heart is so pure, why is it that you have a black feather! I don't understand."  
  
"Is something wrong with a black feather?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"No, it's just that a part of your heart belongs to the dark. But you've never come in contact with any demons!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, it would be wise to head up to the palace now." Shizuka quickly changed the subject. "C'mon, lets go!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
Response to Reviews:  
Holo: *sniff* My poor Yugi...X_X I love the music video for the song.  
  
DarkStar: *giggles* 6:30?! @_@  
  
Diamond: Hey, 'sup?  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p: Wow! I was so surprised to see that you reviewed! ^_^ *giggles* I'm sorry, but that won't be for a while...  
  
Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage: Ya, I did. . Demon/angel ficcie...I love the screenname! Yu Yu Hakusho, yeah baby! lol *tosses Hiei plushie*  
  
Pectus Draconis: Got that right!  
  
MMW: I hope I didn't take too long...ff.net was screwing up on me. -_-;;;  
  
The Dark Star Goddess: I know...;_;  
  
PanDora: Nah, I'm an angst person myself. ^^;  
  
~*~*~*~  
How was that? Did you guys like it? Please review! 


	3. Lower Heaven

A/N: The usual. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah blah blah.  
Oh, and this chapter will mostlybe in Yami's world.  
  
Forever and a Day   
Chapter Three: Lower Heaven  
By Dream's Illusion  
  
"Give it back, Bakura!" The yell rang down empty corridors. A tri-colored blur flashed down the hall after a lilac-tinted white.   
  
"You have to catch me first, pharaoh!" A slender figure darted between people, cackling maniacally.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me pharaoh!" Yami yelled.  
  
"But you always call me a tomb-robber!" Bakura protested.   
  
Yami scowled. "That's no reason to take my ONE EARTHLY POSSESSION! How would it feel if I stole yours?"  
  
Bakura stopped abruptly, thinking it over. Yami crashed into him.   
  
"What the hell, tomb-robber?!" Yami, now pissed, snatched away the pyramid-shaped object, while Bakura was distracted.  
  
"I'm bored." Bakura suddenly turned and, with an indignant flick of his wings, wandered down a hall.  
  
Yami stared after one of his best friends. 'I told him not to eat that piece of cake...' Shaking his head, he headed back to his room.   
  
'Damn, baka tomb-robber, you broke the piece of rope!' Yami, frustrated, searched for something to replace it. He pulled out a silver chain. 'I guess this will do.' He exited back into the hall.  
  
'Now, where to go?' Yami mused. 'Well, the sitting room should be empty by now.'  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
Staring out the window, I can't help but feel gloomy. How long has it been since the sun shone on this desecrated land? It's always nighttime. Not even the stars grace the darkness. The moon...it never comes out. When will the light come to capture out souls?  
  
My wings stretch out from my shoulder blades. I wrap them around myself, protecting me from the eternal shadows. I trace the black feathers. I brush aside a few on my right, and see the odd, out-of-place feather.  
  
It was white.  
  
I have no clue as to how I received a white feather. Maybe I'm not completely lost. There is still hope, for light is present. The darkness has not conquered me after all.  
  
I fall asleep, underneath the dark sky.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Looking outside again, Yami?" An edgy voice rang out.  
  
"Wha?!" The figure started, forced from his peaceful sleep.  
  
Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes. " The master sent me to look for anyone who stayed up. You know I'm the guard this week."  
  
Yami rubbed his eyes. "And you couldn't wake me up nicely?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yami sighed. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Does anything every change around here Yami?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you ask me?"  
  
"It's a little thing called conversation, Kaiba. Without it, we'd be sitting here in silence."  
  
"Fine. Just go to your dorm room, or else there'll be hell to pay."  
  
"Aren't we in hell-"  
  
"Don't start, smartass."  
  
Yami chuckled. "Fine, fine. Hey, where's Mokuba?"  
  
Kaiba paused. "He already went to sleep. I swear, he shouldn't have been a demon."  
  
"Why is he?"  
  
"Because even in death, we cannot be separated."  
  
'It's true.' Yami thought. 'Mokuba's one of the nicest people I've met.'  
  
The two came walked up to a door with a rather uninviting symbol of a snarling dragon with glinting red eyes.   
  
"I'm guessing this is your room?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Looks homey."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Kaiba."  
  
"Night."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello, Grand Master." Yugi bowed before the Head Angel at Shizuka's notice.  
  
"Ah, so you're the new angel." The old man smiled down at him. "We'll have to get you accustomed to our way of life."  
  
"Which is...?" Yugi asked tentatively.   
  
"This place is run like a boarding school. It prevents people from wreaking utter chaos."  
  
"I see." Yugi said warily.  
  
"We will wake you at 8 o'clock sharp. Shizuka, will you show him to his room?" The Grand Master requested.  
  
"Hai." (Hai=yes) Shizuka bowed. "Come with me, Yugi-san."  
  
Yugi followed her down a lighted passageway, the colors pastel-colored and friendly.  
  
"Here, this is you room." Shizuka handed him a key.  
  
The door and key glowed, shifting into another shape.  
  
"Oh, your inner self is a dragon!" Shizuka exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"My inner what?" Yugi asked, confused.   
  
"Inner self. It's the animal that shows who you truly are."  
  
"I'm a dragon?" Yugi said, bewildered.  
  
"Yes, but a gentle white dragon." She smiled.  
  
"Oh. What's your animal?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm a mouse." Shizuka giggled. (Doesn't she seem like it? I think Shizuka means quiet in Japanese, too.)  
  
"Oh...I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Sure. I'll introduce you to everyone!"  
  
"That sounds good...bye, Shizuka."  
  
"Bye, Yugi!"  
  
~*~  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Serpente Amour-Naw, he hasn't met Yami.   
  
KC Matthews-*blinks* How come people always tell me to finish my stories? *confused* Don't worry, I'm not mad...just puzzled.  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p-It's nothing. Ya, I killed off poor Yugi...*sniff*  
  
E-Thanks!  
  
Yami-no-Yugi-Here's Yami-san!  
  
Holo-Part of Yugi belongs to Yami, and vice versa.  
  
~*~  
Sorry, I made everyone a little out of character this chapter...blame the hyperness.   
  
Hyperness: What? I didn't do anything! I swear I didn't!  
  
. Riiiiiight.  
  
Please review? 


End file.
